Forgive
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: It should be easy after what he put her through; just leaving him and never look back should be simple. But then she makes the mistake of looking in those eyes of his and knows the bastard will always have a hold of her heart.Chad/Sophia


**So this is just a one shot. I had originally started it as a story yet realized I didn't know enough about the whole break up and what happened to write it. Yet I did want this to be a one shot. The story is about Chophia and the song is Forgive because I can't hear this song without thinking about Chophia. I own nothing!**

**Well I hope you enjoy and will update my other stories soon :)**

**

* * *

**

_I always said that would be it_

_That I wouldn't stick around_

_If it ever came to this_

She read her script over and over again. She knew the lines by heart now and the emotion that come with them sadly aren't acting, sadly the tears that are streaming down her cheeks and making her throat crack is all real.

"I was afraid…" her voice breaks shaking her head wanting to get this scene right, not wanting to do yet again another take because she is breaking. They are over, she ended them so she shouldn't be upset, he cheated, she left, they ended; it's that easy. Yet for the life of her even when she tells the world she is fine, she is over it she still stands here cracking on her lines and wishing to just get them right.

"Soph you ok?" She hears Mark call from behind the camera yet her eyes are focused on the boy in front of her, knowing the look on his face, the look in his eyes that wants to reach out and take her in his arms and fix everything.

"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again. Like before, because you hurt me so bad," she continues on with her lines ignoring everything and everyone around her, this is her job, this is was she gets paid to do but god damn if this isn't hard; if these lines seem to hit way to close to home for her. "I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now after what I did but I just need you to know this is how I spent my summer Luke," and the tears fall, "wanting you," her voice cracks, "I was just too afraid to admit it."

_And here I am, I'm so confused__  
__How am I supposed to leave__  
__When I can't even move__  
__In the time it would've took to say__  
__"Honey, I'm home, how was your day."__  
__You dropped a bomb right where we live_

She takes off from him down the steps of the place he calls home and to her mark on the driveway; wishing to everything she can just keep walking until she is in the clear, in the comfort of her trailer away from him. Yet even that doesn't make it better since in that trailer is lined of pictures she has yet to throw away, teddy bears and flowers he has filled it with; with letter after letter of him apologizing, wanting her to take him back and let him fix things. She feels like nowhere is safe to get away from him and the memories.

"Brooke," she hears his voice ring through her and wonders how a voice that use to sooth her and comforter her now makes her shatter. "I'm sorry," he says throwing his arms to the side and even being his line she feels those words are so empty, that the repeat of those words mean nothing. "What you did with Chris…it's ok."

"It not...it can't be its too much to forgive," she tries to confess but also tries to tell herself that. What he did was not ok, what he did to her is not right.

"Well that's too bad because I forgive you," he tells her and she can see how he says them he wishes she would tell him that, that she would repeat those three simple words to him.

"You can't," she breaks even more wishing it was all that simple.

"I just did," he interrupts her sobs and the look in his eyes she knows. The look saying forgive me, please forgive me, "So you're just going to have to deal with it," he cracks a smile. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and I know I hurt you last time we were together-"

"I love you," she cuts him off seeing the smile that grows across his face through her blurred eyes by hearing her say those words again. He never thought in his life he would hear those three words cross those gorgeous lips again; even it being written to say he can't stop his heart from doing a flip flop and he knows the way she says it is real. The way she whispers those three words have so much feeling behind them he knows she means it. Just like the first time those words tumbled out of her mouth he can't stop the feeling that grows inside of him.

_And just expect me to ..._

_Forgive... well that's a mighty big word__  
__For such a small __man__  
__And, I'm not sure I can__  
__I don't even know now who I am__  
__It's too soon for me to say forgive_

"_I love you," she whispered as he sat on the couch of his trailer reading over his lines._

"_What?" He snapped his head over to look at her as she sat on the end of his couch legs pulled up against her chest just smiling at him._

"_I said I love you," she repeated and when he just sat looking at her she looked down playing with his hand._

"_You do?" He smiled never feeling this feeling building up in his chest before._

"_Yeah," she let out a small laugh as she stayed looking at his hand, lacing his fingers through them just to untangle them again._

"_Why?" He asked stupidly as her head shot up too look at him, "Why do you love me?" He questioned never in his life thinking someone like her would ever love someone like him._

"_I…umm…" she rubbed her lips together trying to think of why she loved him. She knew she did but just didn't know how to explain. She knew the first day he kissed her she loved him and after weeks of fighting the idea of being together gave into the want. "Because I just do," she shrugged giving him a dry laugh not getting why this is so weird. She was at least hoping for an I love you too or hell a thank you would make her feel less uncomfortable at this moment._

"_Someone like you shouldn't love someone like me," he sighed looking down at his lap, "You deserve way better than me."_

"_Why don't you let me be the judge of that huh?" She stated a little annoyed him always thinking that. Always keeping her at arms length because he was almost worried one day she would realize it and leave him._

"_I don't know how I would handle life without you in it," he whispered lifting his head too look up at her, "You are really the only thing I have ever done right," he shrugged. "I screw up a lot Soph. I never really say the right things or do the right things and I never ever get everything I want yet here I am having you, having a job, my family is amazing and as of now having a great life and I don't know. I guess I know that my family isn't going anywhere, I know as of now work is going to be steady for awhile but I guess I'm scared the only thing I am going to lose is you because my life never stays perfect."_

"_Chad…" She smiled moving from the couch and crawling up in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere," she told him getting lost in those eyes all over again._

"_I really don't want you too," he told her brushing back her dark hair. "Because the truth is I am completely and stupidly in love with you Sophia Anna Bush."_

"_Well I am completely and stupidly in love with you too Chad Michael Murray," she giggled the cutest giggle he has ever heard in his life making his heart swell._

"_That's good." He smiled pulling her down capturing her lips with his._

_Well I should ask but I won't__  
__Was it love or just her touch__  
__I don't think I want to know__  
__So get your things and get out__  
__Don't call me for a day or two__  
__So I can sort this out___

"_Chad we-" James walked into the trailer making them both jump apart from each other, "Well we are not making out with Sophia."_

"_Oh umm…we were practicing," Sophia lied terribly since the fact no one knew about them. There was almost like an unwritten rule on set not to date each other so they hadn't really gone public with that info._

"_Really? Because here I thought Lucas and Peyton were getting back together on the show and Brooke was pissed at both," James smirked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame, "Nowhere in my script is there a Brooke and Lucas make out."_

"_Oh yeah," Sophia blushed turning to look at a smiling Chad, "Secrets out boyfriend."_

"_Looks like it is," Chad shrugged getting a laugh from Sophia._

"_Surprise!" Sophia threw her hands up getting a chuckle from James and Chad as Chad wiped his bottom lip._

"_Yeah not really a surprise," James rolled his eyes. "Guys secrets out! I caught them!" He yelled as he started out of the room, "Joy wins the bet." They heard him say as the door shut._

"_They bet on us?" Sophia asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah I guess we weren't as secreted as we thought. Here I thought we were so smooth about it," he chuckled._

"_Oh well, now I get to just kiss you whenever I want too," she smirked leaning down with a smile._

"_Oh I am thinking I like this now," he whispered out before her lips captured against his._

"I love you too," he whispered brushing her hair. "Pretty Girl."

_Well, you might as well have ripped the life__  
__Right out of me right here tonight__  
__When through the fallin' tears you said,__  
__"Well cant you ever just ..."_

_Forgive...__  
__And, I'm not sure I can__  
__I don't even know now who I am__  
__It's too soon for me to say forgive_

_Oh its to soon for me to say forgive_

_

* * *

_

**Not much just a small story I had on the brain. I find them so flippin' cute so writing this was a must. As of now I'm marking this story as **_**complete**_** but if I start to get more info on them I might open it up to be a real story. So if anyone knows anything about it just PM me and let me know.**

**Well hope you all enjoyed so review!**


End file.
